teen_wolf_packfandomcom-20200214-history
A Credible Threat
A Credible Threat is the seventh episode of Season 5 and the seventy-seven episode of the series. Summary Scott and his pack use a charity lacrosse game in a deadly gambit to figure out the identity of the Beast. Plot TBA Cast Main Cast *Tyler Posey as Scott McCall *Dylan O'Brien as Stiles Stilinski *Holland Roden as Lydia Martin *Arden Cho as Kira Yukimura *Shelley Hennig as Malia Tate *Dylan Sprayberry as Liam Dunbar Supporting Cast *JR Bourne as Chris Argent *Melissa Ponzio as Melissa McCall *Linden Ashby as Sheriff Stilinski *Orny Adams as Coach Bobby Finstock *Ryan Kelley as Deputy Jordan Parrish *Khylin Rhambo as Mason Hewitt *Marisol Nichols as the Desert Wolf *Victoria Moroles as Hayden Romero *Michael Johnston as Corey *Meagan Tandy as Braeden *Michael Hogan as Gerard Argent *Cody Saintgnue as Brett Talbot *Lily Bleu Andrew as Lorilee Rohr *Claire Bryétt Andrew as Sydney (uncredited) Guest Cast *Kara Ebensberger as Kathleen Cassidy *B.J. Clinkscales as Cameraman *Brian Maierhofer as Referee Continuity Trivia * The episode title refers to a comment made by Stiles to Sheriff Stilinski about canceling the game; Sheriff states that he cannot cancel the game because of the money earned for charity and insists he needs evidence of a "credible threat," and Stiles argues in response that the Beast killing over thirty people is an "incredible threat." * The Hellhound currently possessing Jordan Parrish informs Lydia, Gerard, and Chris that it has had numerous names over his presumably eternal life, including Cerberus, Garmr, and the Black Shuck. It is unknown if this means it is the only Hellhound, or if there are others. **Cerberus, arguably the most well-known Hellhound of legend, was a three-headed black dog in Greek mythology who was owned by Hades and who guarded the Underworld. **Garmr was a Hellhound in Norse mythology who guarded the realm of the dead for the goddess Hel and who was prophesied to do battle with the god Týr during Ragnarok. **The Black Shuck is a variation on the Black Dog myth that is specific to the regions of Norfolk, Suffolk, Essex, and Cambridgeshire and who is often regarded as an omen of death. Body Count *School bus full of people - mauled to death; killed by The Beast Locations *Parrish's Apartment **Living Room *Beacon Hills High School **Front Entrance **Bus Bay **Library **Mr. Yukimura's Classroom **Parking Lot **Locker Room **Coach Finstock's Office *McCall House **Living Room **Kitchen *Yukimura House **Kira's Bedroom *Beacon County Sheriff's Station **Bullpen **Sheriff's Office *Stepping Stones Rehab. Center **Lobby *Argent Apartment **Basement Armory Soundtrack *"Shelter" by Lyves **Scott and Kira giggle, talk, and make out in Kira's bed. *"What We Live For" by Afrojack & Bassjackers **Everyone arrives at the charity lacrosse game between Beacon Hills High School and Devenford Prep. *"When It Comes To Us" by Frances & Ritual **Hayden approaches Liam on the bench and tells him she's decided to join the McCall Pack before kissing him. *"Mic Check" by GTA & TJR **Liam scores a series of goals and manages to pull the match to a tie after being pep-talked by Hayden. Gallery Videos Category:Season 5B Category:Teen Wolf Episodes Category:Season 5